1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to active-wear or shape-wear garments for the chest and back areas of women, or of men who have a need for support to these areas, and particularly to an athletic active-wear garment for controlling breast movement, or to a shape-wear garment, both of which provide effective support for the breast and back areas of the wearer.
2. Background and Description of Related Art
Many women, and some men, require support and control of the chest and/or back areas. Women, particularly, have often experienced problems resulting from a lack of support to the breast and back areas. For example, back pain may result from an overweight condition resulting in particularly large breasts. Even relatively thin women who have naturally large breasts, or who have large breasts resulting from surgical implants, augmentation mammoplasty or the production of milk after childbirth, may have a need for back and/or breast support. Women who have breast cup sizes of D and above are generally carrying approximately five to ten pounds of additional weight, which often results in pain between the shoulder blades.
Known support garments for the chest and back areas have generally not been suitable or appropriate for use as outerwear, including aerobic and other exercise wear, swimwear and other such types of wear. Most breast support garments, such as bras, are worn underneath the clothing worn by the wearer, and could not appropriately be worn on the outside of the clothing.
Further, known bras and athletic support garments for the upper body usually only provide general support to the chest and back areas. Thus, they do not adequately address the needs of the larger breasted women (or men), or women who desire a maximum level of support, control and comfort when worn. In addition, existing athletic support garments and shape-wear garments for the upper body generally do not entirely provide the desired comfort together with the movement control and support to the chest and back areas which are necessary during exercise, athletic activities, such as running, and/or everyday activities which may require, or benefit from, a control of movement to the chest and back areas.
Moreover, most known support garments for the chest and back areas do not have an adequate mechanism for diminishing or eliminating the collection of moisture around the chest and back areas which may develop during exercise and/or everyday activities.
There is currently a need for a garment for the upper body which is capable of providing a significant amount of chest and back support, particularly for large-breasted women, and which is comfortable for the wearer.
The present invention solves the above problems by providing an active-wear or shape-wear garment for the upper body which may be worn either as underwear or as outerwear, which provides a high level of movement control over, and support to, the chest and back areas of the wearer, which has a high degree of moisture control, and which is comfortable.
The active-wear garment or shape-wear garment of the present invention contains contoured, structured breast cups which are incorporated into a smooth elastic fabric panel, and may not solely be worn as an undergarment, such as a shape-wear garment for wear under clothing, lingerie or swimwear, but can also be worn as an outer garment, such as daywear, a category of clothing described as active-wear. Active-wear is often worn when additional back, chest and/or breast support are needed or desired during athletic and aerobic activities. It is often worn in lieu of a bra, and in lieu of other clothing for the upper area of the body, thus, allowing the wearer the comfort and modesty of a bra, while having the look of a daywear top. In addition, the present invention constitutes shape-wear, as well as active-wear, and thus is useful for wear during everyday activities.